kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamma
Gamma (Real name is Alex Yukon) is a 17-year old green puff. He is best friends/partners with Zeta. History Just like how Alpha and Delta are similar, Gamma has things in common with Zeta. For starters, Gamma and Zeta lived nearby each other while they were young. Gamma and Zeta also had standard families, although Gamma was wealthier than Zeta. As they grew up, they went to the same school. They both had fairly decent grades as well (Both of them had some As, a lot of Bs, and a few Cs, but Zeta was considered to be a bit smarter than Gamma). They also had a fair amount of friends, but they don't hang out with them as much as they hang out with each other. As they grew up, Zeta's and Gamma's acquaintance-ship was rocky at first, since they would annoy and argue with each other most of the time, but as time progressed, they started becoming less aggressive with each other and started having... feelings for each other, though they still bicker and quarrel, but not as bad as they did when they were younger. When Gamma and Zeta were both 16, Dreamland (their home place) was being invaded by some foreign reptilian-like creatures. Gamma and Zeta had no combat experience whatsoever, so they thought of doing what every normal civilian would do... ...run. So they tried to flee from Dreamland, but instead they accidentally went to the Dreamland Planetary Museum. But before they could leave the museum quickly, something caught their eye... ...there was a glowing green Glaive and a glowing purple Yari, both contained in their glass boxes securely, or so they thought. Then an idea hit Gamma and Zeta like a ton of bricks; they can probably use those weapons to fend off the invaders, but they had to break open the containers holding the weapons in order to obtain them. To put it to the test, Gamma and Zeta easily broke the glass containing the weapons by kicking the container swiftly to avoid and glass shards cutting them. After they broke the containers, the two of them debated on who takes what, which concluded to Gamma taking the Glaive, and Zeta taking the Yari. To their curiosity, Gamma and Zeta tested if the weapons were supernaturally powered. As they swung the weapons around, all sorts of elemental powers (fire, water, ice, electricity, acid, etc.) were exerted from the weapons. Upon knowing this, the two decided on not running, but fighting off the invaders, though they knew it would be suicide, they still went out to defend. With the help of their weapons, they were able to defend Dreamland and force the invaders away from it, with the aid of Alpha and Delta, as well as the military forces of Dreamland (this was the first time Gamma and Zeta met Alpha and Delta). Everyone thanked and praised Gamma, Zeta, Alpha and Delta for helping them save Dreamland afterwards. After that, the four thought of being "good guys", as well as partners with each other, which they all approved. That was also the first time when the four became friends with each other. Gamma and Zeta then thought of making a mask, armour, and capes. When they both went home, they asked their parents if Gamma and Zeta could work together on a little "school project". The parents gave them permission, then Gamma and Zeta secretly built masks, armour, and capes. They also thought of trying to practice more with their weapons, and as they practice overtime, they became experts with their weapons. When they were 17, the two kept doing what usual heroes would do; helping and protecting people and places, with Alpha and Delta. Today, they still do the same thing. Along the way, Gamma and Zeta also met Kirby, Jane, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Galacta Knightess, and became good friends with all of them. Personality Gamma is considered by many to be a bold, courageous, daring, and skilled puffball. Although he is the said puffball, he tends to be cocky, stubborn, and very sarcastic. He even proves to be a wisecrack at times. He would make Alpha, Delta, and Zeta the butt of his jokes, mostly Zeta. When it comes to dark and bleak moments, he sees the thrilling side of it, and he will never lose his sense of humour and enthusiasm, though he knows that being a hero is serious business. As stated before, Gamma and Zeta would usually quarrel and argue with each other. Though they do this most of the time, they are actually best friends, and even boyfriend/girlfriend, though Gamma and Zeta never admitted it to everyone. The two usually bicker and annoy each other out of friendship, and even as a way of showing a bit of love to each other, not only as boyfriend and girlfriend love, but even brotherly/sisterly love. Apperance Gamma has a mask, armour, and cape similar to Zeta, Alpha, and Delta. His armour is orange, green, and brown in colour. His skin is dark green, and he has bright green eyes. He wields the Glaive of Decimation. Trivia *Gamma once swallowed a Waddle Dee, which he claimed it tasted like chicken. *His weapon is named the "Glaive of Decimation". *Unlike Alpha and Delta (who have dual weapons), Gamma only carries one. Category:The Epsilon Quartet Category:Kirby Category:Green Category:Puffball Category:FC Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Glaved Category:Puffballs Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Meta-Knights Category:Knight Category:Good Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Masked